


Kings of Darkness

by SParkForces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkForces/pseuds/SParkForces
Summary: In a world where vampires exist but are lesser known. Each vampire has a mate, either human or vampire. Once they make eye contact with their mate, the vampire will hear a shrill noise in their head that only goes away after making contact with their mate. After making contact the vampire can hear the mate's thoughts. The only way for a human to be able to hear the thoughts is if they are turned.Vampires have superhuman strength, speed, and can transform into a full bat or just sprout wings. They can eat garlic, go out in sun and crosses don't affect them, but only if they have an enchanted rune on them.*Trigger Warning* This story contains Domestic Violence, Rape, Abuse, Graphic Death, and Detailed sex scenes (Please read with caution)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Introductions

"Another victim to the most recent string of odd murders" The newscaster droned on the tv in the other room as Hinata laid on the kitchen floor. He cried and held onto his stomach where he had just been kicked repeatedly by his boyfriend who sat in the living room watching the TV and waiting for Hinata to cook his dinner. "Quit whining you fucking pussy. Hurry up and feed me damn it" The man in the other room snapped. Hinata struggled to his feet and slowly started working on dinner. Once he finished cooking he served it to the other man before returning to the kitchen to eat his share alone.

Once Hinata finished eating he cleaned his and the other's mess. After finishing with that he quickly went to bed. As he lay there silently, the man popped his head through the door briefly to say, "prepare yourself"

Hinata choked out a sob and started fingering himself as he cried. He didn't want this. He never did. But he knew if he didn't obey then it would be a lot worse than it was earlier. After a few minutes the man came back. He pulled off his clothing and told Hinata, "I'm not using lube so you'll have to get me wet yourself" Hinata knew even after opening himself up that it hurt to go in dry, so he bent over in front of the man who was kneeling on the bed. He put the average sized, smelly cock in his mouth as he gathered his saliva.

The man then gripped Hinata's hair and started face fucking the poor ginger who took it; gagging, and with tears in his eyes. Hinata continued to salivate as much as he could in order to get the other man's dick as wet as possible to prevent the pain as best as he could. The man pulled Hinata's face away and said, "That's enough. Turn around and take out your fingers" Hinata did as told, bowing his head on the bed to be in the right position for the easiest access. In one rapid and aggressive movement the other man had thrusted into Hinata, who cried out in pain at the sudden penetration. He knew he wasn't ready for it, but it was already too late. The man continued to thrust in and out of Hinata who just took it like a pro, because by now he had become one.

He knew to be quiet as to not anger the other. He listened close and heard the other man's labored breathing and grunts as he reached closer to climax. Then with one final push the bastard pulled out and came all over Hinata. Hinata gagged slightly. He hated doing this with this disgusting man.

The man then covered himself in the blankets and said, "Go clean yourself off" Hinata hobbled off to the bathroom where he cleaned every inch of himself with scalding hot water, hoping to burn off the other's touch. Once he finished he returned to the bed where he quickly fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata woke up, the man was already gone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly crawled out of bed. He was excited today. Today was his debut with the pro volleyball team the MSBY Black Jackals.

He got dressed into a dress shirt and slacks. He then styled his hair like normal before grabbing his bag and setting it by the entry way. He cleaned up the mess that was in the living room before he left the apartment. He made his way to the arena to greet the team again and get in a little more practice with Atsumu. When he arrived he got changed into his practice clothes. He joined the rest of the team on the court as they passed around and did serving practice. They were in the middle of spiking practice when a professionally dressed man walked in.

Said man watched as the smallest man, a ginger, ran up to the front of the net to spike. He was in awe at the speed and height of the jump that the ginger had. It took him by surprise when the small man made eye contact with him. Not a second later, a shrill sound resounded in his head. He covered his ears as if it would help. The sound was so loud in his head that his knees buckled underneath him and he curled in on himself. He closed his eyes and everything went black for a moment.

Hinata was shocked. He felt bad for some reason, as to what was happening to the intimidating man. His teammates called out to him but he ignored them and ran over to the raven haired man. He placed his hand on the man's hand that covered his ear and asked, "A-Are you okay?" The sound stopped. The taller man removed his hands and realized what the smaller man's question was. "I am now, thank you" Hinata smiled and responded, "I'm Shoyo Hinata, opposite hitter" The man rose and shook Hinata's hand saying, "I'm Tobio Kageyama. President of the team"

Hinata flushed and bowed, saying, "Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Thank you for accepting me onto the team" Kageyama adjusted his suit and smiled before saying, "The pleasure is all mine Hinata-kun" Hinata scratched the back of his neck and said, "I should get back to practice, I want to make a good impression for my first game" Kageyama nodded and replied, "Please do. Good luck" and then he turned and left with the other man who was with him. Hinata chuckled thinking the other man's hair reminded him of a rooster. He then returned to practice with the others.

Kageyama left the gym area and then Kuroo, the media manager, said, "So you found your one eh?" Kageyama smirked and responded, "It would appear so" They both headed into Kageyama's office. Kageyama already couldn't stop thinking about the human who was to be his mate. He was fast, could jump high despite his height, and his smile was blinding. He knew he was falling for Hinata the moment the ginger spoke to him.

Kuroo then said something that sent Kageyama into a mini fit of rage, "Yea too bad, I heard he's already taken though. By a piece of shit. The guys say that Hinata comes in with new bruises almost every day. I can only imagine where they come from" Kageyama snapped, "You're fucking kidding me" Kuroo shook his head and replied, "I wish I was bro" Kageyama then jumped out of his seat. He grabbed one of his cards off of his desk wrote a number on the back and then escaped out of the room passed a protesting Kuroo. He sought out one person and that was Hinata.

He found him chatting with the others in the locker room. He flushed noticing the ginger was shirtless, but snapped out of it when he saw the bruises all over his mate, especially the large one on his stomach. It pissed him off but he didn't mean to snap when he called out, "Shoyo Hinata. Come here"

Hinata flinched and made his way over to Kageyama. Hinata looked slightly scared so Kageyama sighed, letting out his current frustrations. He smiled softly and handed over his card. "Please utilize this if you need to. I mean it. For anything" Hinata smiled back and nodded in response. "Thank you" Kageyama's heart fluttered even though it was technically not beating. He then said, "I should get back. I just wanted to make sure you had that" Hinata nodded again and watched as Kageyama left.

He returned to the other guys and Atsumu commented, "Watcha got there shrimpy?" Hinata showed them and said, "Mr Kageyama's card. He gave it to me" Everybody in the room whistled and hooted which confused Hinata. Bokuto then added, "Kageyama-san is rather quiet and reserved normally. He's never given any of us his card" Hinata flushed at that. He was a special case to Kageyama.

Atsumu crept up behind Hinata, placing his hands on his shoulders and said, "Maybe you should get rid of your current bastard and switch! He'd definitely be more than one step up" Hinata shivered at the touch and shrugged Atsumu off. He sighed and said, "I-I can't" Everyone sighed at that. They continued their conversation from earlier and it gave Hinata time to think. _It's a good switch though right? Kageyama's definitely hotter and seems more kind_.

Kageyama returned to his office where Kuroo was smiling down at his phone. "Kenma?" he asked. Kuroo looked up from his phone and answered, "Yea. Did you see the bruises?" Kageyama nodded with a frown. "As soon as Hinata-kun has even one thought of leaving that bastard, I'm going to kill the fucker with my own hands" Kuroo grinned and said, "I wanna watch" "Front row seat on the rooftop, just for you" That made them both laugh.


	2. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter reference listen to the song Dead Girl Walking from the musical Heathers :) <3  
> This chapter is mostly a sex chapter so.... yea it's graphic.

Finally it was time for the game. Kageyama and Kuroo sat in their VIP box while the players lined the court. "Has Sakusa gone for Atsumu yet?" Kageyama questioned. "No. He's as stubborn as a mule. He still thinks he doesn't need a mate. But Akaashi has started to go for Bokuto though, so he's learning the basics currently" Kageyama nodded in understanding.

The game started and Hinata was on a roll. Him and Atsumu shocked everyone with their freak quick. Kageyama fell even more in love seeing it. The Jackals ended up winning the game by a decent margin.

Kageyama retreated to his car right after the game ended, waiting for Hinata to leave the arena. Once he caught sight of the orange in his vision, he slowly followed the figure in his car.  
Hinata walked home with a vague feeling that he was being followed, but he thought nothing of it. He wasn't afraid to be kidnapped; he was more afraid of his boyfriend. When he arrived at the apartment, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He sighed in relief.

  
He suddenly had a boost of confidence as he locked the door behind him. His boyfriend wasn't going to hurt him today. He was too ecstatic from winning the game, to allow his mood to be ruined. He cooked himself a nice dinner and then took a bath. He was about to go to bed when he heard banging on the door. "Shoyo, you fucker, open the door or I swear to god" Hinata approached the door and yelled back, "Fuck off! This is MY apartment" The voice on the other side yelled back, "Open the fucking door you piece of shit"

  
Hinata stood his ground and yelled back, "No! We're over jackass! I'm done being treated like this" The banging got louder and the door rattled. The bastard was going to break down the door. Hinata quickly grabbed his phone and a jacket and escaped quietly out the fire escape. He got onto the street and heard a loud bang. He took off running. He didn't know where he was going for now, he just knew he had to get away from his now ex-boyfriend, who was most definitely on a rampage. He ended up hiding in a nearby park.

  
Once he was hidden in the concealment of the trees he took a second to catch his breath and go over his options. He could get a hotel room for the night. He could call the cops. He put his hands in his pockets and felt a rectangular piece of paper. He mulled the idea in his head. He could go and have actual good sex with his team's sexy president, before he could possibly die to his ex's hands. The more he thought, the more the 3rd option sounded like the most fun.

  
He decided to throw caution to the wind as he typed the address from the card into the GPS on his phone. He followed the directions his phone gave until he arrived at a towering, fancy looking building. He walked inside and approached the front desk, "Uh I'm trying to figure out which floor I should be going to" "Sure who are you looking for dear?" The older receptionist asked, "Uh Tobio Kageyama. I'm on his volleyball team" The woman smiled and replied, "Top floor dear" Hinata smiled and thanked her before making his way to the elevator and hitting the highest number, 15.   
He made it to the top floor and was greeted with only two doors on the whole floor. One had a nameplate that said, Kenma, while the other said Kageyama. He was about to knock when he noticed a few numbers on the back of the card he was given. He typed the code into the keypad and to his surprise, it unlocked the door. He slowly opened it, nervously. He called out, "Hello? Mr Kageyama?" There was no response.

He removed his shoes and began searching doors in the large apartment. An office. An extra bathroom. A guest bedroom. The final room was the bedroom he was searching for. He swung the door open and flinched when Kageyama sat bolt upright in the bed, eyeing the doorway.

Kageyama heard his door open with his sensitive hearing and sat upright quickly as his eyes zeroed in on the figure standing in the doorway. "Hinata-kun? What are you doing here?" He questioned.  
Hinata took in his expression. It was a mix of confusion and happiness, so he answered, "I-uh- broke up with my boyfriend. He wasn't happy about it so I kind of ran away and need a place to stay tonight" 

Kageyama blinked. he wanted so badly to grin and say, "That's great" But he knew it would freak out Hinata so he said, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. You're more than welcome to the guest bedroom if you'd like"

Hinata approached the bed, pulling a knee onto it he said, "Actually, I've still got a high from the big win tonight. I was hoping to share it with you"

Kageyama flushed and swallowed down his nervousness, "And how do you intend to do that?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. Hinata continued to crawl on the bed closer to Kageyama and he said, "Hmmm I think you know"

Hinata was inches away from Kageyama now. He whispered, "Kageyama-kun, I want you to make me feel better than that asshole ever could" Kageyama smirked. Hinata thought it was so sexy so he didn't hold back when he pressed a long and heavy kiss onto Kageyama's lips. Kageyama kissed back quickly and muttered, "I'll make you feel better than ANYONE ever could Hinata-kun" Hinata pressed forward in response, causing Kageyama to fall back on the bed.

  
Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's neck and waist, pulling him closer. He traced his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip, begging for entrance to the great unknown. Hinata parted his lips, complying. It made Hinata happy but also sad to admit that this was the first time in a long time that someone had used such etiquette with him. It just turned him on even more.

  
He wanted to see what Kageyama looked like underneath his clothing so he tugged at Kageyama's shirt, eventually unbuttoning it and tossing it on the floor. He opened his eyes and pulled away to examine the taller man. He was nicely toned, "Hmmm, how did you get so in shape Mr President?" Kageyama smirked back and said, "Why do you think I chose volleyball? I used to play pro before I stopped" Hinata's eyes widened and he pressed his face down on Kageyama's chest, kissing and licking.

  
He came back up to kiss the other's lips again. Hinata then sat himself down on Kageyama's lap and pulled his own shirt off over his head. Kageyama ran his hand along Hinata's torso and took a deep breath, adjusting his position, before flipping the both of them so he could be on top. He trailed kisses down Hinata's front, stopping at his waist band of his jeans. "Yes? No?" He asked for consent before moving on. "Oh god, yes please" Hinata breathed out his answer. 

  
Kageyama took one of Hinata's nipples in his mouth and began to suck carefully as he unbuttoned and pulled down Hinata's pants and underwear. Kageyama took one of his hands, wrapping it around Hinata's hard cock and putting his mouth around whatever was left visible. He began to pump his hand and lick and suck at the same time.

Hinata tangled his fingers in Kageyama's hair and pulled lightly, "I-if you don't ease up I'm going to come in your mouth" He could have sworn he saw a small smirk from Kageyama as Kageyama started to deep throat Hinata. He gagged once or twice but not often and it slightly shocked the ginger. 

  
Kageyama put both of his hands on Hinata's hips and bobbed his head. He began to really work his tongue and lips around Hinata's dick and it sent Hinata. He quickly warned, "I'm going to come Kageyama-kun" Kageyama never pulled the dick out of his mouth so Hinata ended up coming inside his mouth. It was then that Kageyama finally pulled away. He swallowed what was in his mouth and then licked his lips.

  
Hinata flushed and commented, "You didn't need to swallow, though it was pretty fucking hot that you did" Kageyama hovered over Hinata and said, "I ALWAYS swallow Hinata-kun" Hinata smirked in return and continued, "Don't stop Kageyama-kun. Next step" Kageyama nodded and pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside table drawer. He lathered it over his fingers making sure there was enough. Hinata then commented, "I could do it myself you know?" Kageyama looked at him as if he had just said the most absurd thing. "Not with me. A real gentleman does the preparations himself" Hinata flushed and nodded in understanding.

  
Kageyama slid his first finger in and Hinata breathed a quiet moan. He commented, "Why the fuck do your fingers feel so good?" Kageyama chuckled and explained, "I was a setter when I played" Hinata laughed and commented, "I totally get it now" Kageyama smirked back and slid in a second finger. Hinata released Kageyama's head and instead set his hands on Kageyama's shoulders. He quickly adapted to the second finger so he commented, "Another one" Kageyama did as told and snuck a 3rd finger inside of Hinata.

  
Hinata wiggled his fingers and gripped Kageyama's shoulders tightly. Kageyama started to fidget more with his fingers. He felt around inside of Hinata until he found the spot that made Hinata moan in delight. "Found it. You'll be screaming my name soon Hinata-kun" Hinata hummed and replied, "I look forward to it Kageyama-kun" With the distraction, Kageyama slipped in another finger. "Four?!" Hinata blurted out, surprised. "I can stretch you to five if you'd prefer?" Hinata huffed and replied, "No it's fine, I just want you inside me already" 

  
"Patience. Good things come to those who wait" Hinata rolled his eyes in response. He looked up when he heard Kageyama unbuckling his belt. He watched with curiosity as Kageyama removed his own pants and underwear. Hinata's eyes widened and he now understood why Kageyama was so intense on preparations. Not only was he lengthy, but also rather girthy. He muttered out, "Oh fuck" Kageyama chuckled in response before he started to dress his own hard cock with lots of lube.

  
Once he was satisfied he guided his erection to Hinata's entrance. He rubbed it around and over, but not in, teasing the ginger. Hinata groaned in annoyance before taking his own hand and positioning Kageyama at the best spot. Kageyama chuckled before he started to press inside of Hinata. Hinata's breath caught in his throat. He had never had anyone this big inside of him before. Kageyama continued to go slow until he made it all the way in.

  
Instead of moving right away he waited for a cue from Hinata, saying that he was ready for movement. The cue came quickly as Hinata took a deep breath before lifting his hips to get some movement. Kageyama then started to move, slowly at first. He took Hinata's hands, interlocking their fingers by Hinata's head. He then began to move faster, listening to Hinata's breathing carefully. He leaned down and pressed kisses on Hinata's face and neck.

  
He could feel Hinata's breath on his neck and it just about made him go feral. He wanted to really hit Hinata's pleasure spots so he decided to change their position. 

  
Hinata was now on his hands and knees, a familiar position, while Kageyama mounted him. This was different though, Kageyama was just better at it. Kageyama continued to adjust himself as he thrusted, searching once more for the spot. Hinata threw his head back and let out a soul pleasing moan, as Kageyama ground himself into Hinata's prostate. "Holy fuck kag-yama" Hinata breathed out before Kageyama attacked the spot again. The other released another loud moan and started to curl his fingers into the sheets, gripping tightly to stabilize himself better.

  
Kageyama trailed his hands along Hinata's abdomen and down to his hips. Hinata had to admit to himself, _I think I'm falling in love,_ as Kageyama continued to target his prostate, causing Hinata to constantly moan and call out Kageyama's name. Over time, Hinata had become hard again. Kageyama quickly noticed and reached one of his hands around Hinata while the other still held onto the ginger's hips. He began to pump his hand around Hinata's cock and the smaller man thought he was going to melt. _Was he in heaven? It sure felt like it_ , he thought.

  
Kageyama picked up the pace again and said, "Hinata-kun, I-I'm close" Hinata breathed out, "Me too, again" Kageyama huffed and asked, "Where do you want me to cum?" Hinata thought for a brief moment and answered, "Inside me"

  
Kageyama flushed but smirked right after when he saw Hinata's satisfied face. With one final thrust, Kageyama came inside of Hinata who arched his back as he also came in Kageyama's hand. The warmth he felt was unfamiliar to him. He had never let his ex cum inside him, so this was a first.

  
Kageyama pulled out and kissed the back of Hinata's neck before he began to lick Hinata's cum off of his hand. Hinata stared at him, astounded that Kageyama went for seconds. Little did he know that the other man was indeed a vampire and vampires may have survived off of blood, but semen was also quite nutritious for them.

  
After cleaning his hand, Kageyama walked into his bathroom to grab a towel to help clean up Hinata. Kageyama returned to see Hinata curled in on himself. Kageyama crawled onto the bed and began to massage Hinata's shoulders. Hinata relaxed into the touch happily. "You probably figured out what's going on with me and my ex, with the bruises" Hinata spoke softly.

  
"I won't probe. Tell me if or when you want to" Kageyama replied, offering the towel to Hinata, though Kageyama wanted to know everything about what happened. The ginger just continued as he cleaned himself up, "He- uh- beat me a lot if I did anything he didn't like. He also forced me to have sex with him..." Kageyama felt is rage return and he snapped, "That's rape Hinata" Hinata nodded and then started to cry.

  
He didn't want to go back.

Kageyama reached over and pulled Hinata into his arms. "I'll protect you" he said softly. He kissed the side of Hinata's forehead and then thought for a moment. He said, "Hinata-kun, I just remembered, I have a late night errand to run. Would you mind if I left for a bit?" Hinata wiped his tears away and shook his head, "May I use your bathroom to clean up?" Kageyama pulled on a black v-neck shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. "Make yourself at home" he smiled at the other.

  
He then picked up his phone and typed out a text to Kuroo letting him know of his plans. Kageyama kissed Hinata one last time before he left.


	3. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name"  
> This song quote just fit part of this chapter so there's your spoiler ;)

Kuroo waited outside the front of the building and Kageyama immediately started walking and growled out, "Time for the prick to die a painful death" Kuroo snickered behind him. First Kageyama went to Hinata's apartment and saw the door busted down. That pissed him off even more. He searched the bedroom for clothing that wasn't Hinata's. 

  
He found a shirt and inhaled the putrid scent, committing it to memory. Then he walked out of the apartment and sniffed the air, catching onto the scent. He began to follow the direction it was coming from. It got stronger the closer they got to the bastard.

  
The two vampires found the prick drunk off his ass outside a local bar. Kuroo hopped down off of the roof they were on first. He spoke in a sultry tone to the man, "Hey there, you looking for a good time?" The intoxicated man grinned and said, "Eh, you're not really my type but I supposedly got dumped so I need a new temporary toy, so fuck it" 

  
Kuroo smiled deviously and said, "This way then big boy" and he led him back into the alleyway. The idiot laughed and commented, "Is this where you kill me?" Kuroo's eyes flashed gold and he commented, "As much as I'd like to, my friend here has already claimed that right" That's when Kageyama jumped off of the roof, gracefully landing in front of the drunkard. "Who are you?" the idiot questioned. Kageyama's eyes turned red and he replied, "The one who is going to kill you for everything you've done to Hinata"

  
The idiot scoffed and said, "And what is that fag to you? Your new play thing?" Kageyama snapped, "He's my mate you fuckhead" "What? Mate? Are you a fucking dog?" Kageyama used his vampire speed to appear in front of the dumbass. He bared his fangs and asked, "What do I look like to you?" The man yelled in fear and turned to run but Kuroo blocked the exit.

  
The man stopped and turned to look at Kageyama again, but that's when Kageyama lunged forward and ran his sharp nailed hand through the man's chest.

  
The poor fool's eyes widened and he coughed up blood "What the-" Kageyama grinned and said, "Enjoy the suffering until you bleed out. You deserved it" Then Kageyama pulled his index finger and cut the man's aorta. He removed his hand right after and licked it. He quickly spat out the blood and muttered, "As disgusting as you" He then asked Kuroo for what he requested he bring, a notebook and a pen. 

  
He wrote out a note and placed it in the dying man's limp hand. Then him and Kuroo took off back to the apartment building. Kageyama hid his bloody hand in his pocket to avoid suspicion. He said goodbye to Kuroo who knocked on Kenma's door before inputting the key code and entering.

  
Kageyama put in his own key code and walked into his apartment. He went straight through his bedroom, into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on hot and began to rinse the blood off of his hand.  
He suddenly felt a small pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist and then a small pressure against his back between his shoulder blades. He frowned and said, "Hinata-kun, what are you still doing up?" Hinata hummed and replied, "I got lonely, then you came home and- are you bleeding?!" Hinata took Kageyama's wet hand and inspected it for cuts.

  
Kageyama simply said, "It's not mine" Hinata's eyes widened and he asked, "What the hell happened?! You were gone for less than half an hour!" Kageyama shifted and said, "I had to deal with some drunk idiot. No worries. I'm not the one hurt. I can't say the other guy is doing well though" and he chuckled to himself.

  
Hinata kissed Kageyama's hand and said, "As long as you're not hurt" Kageyama nodded and finished cleaning his hand. he then swung his arms and picked Hinata up bridal style. He gently laid Hinata down and pressed a kiss to his lips before crawling into the bed on the other side. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and then pulled Hinata close before they both fell asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up Hinata smiled at Kageyama, who smiled back happily. The ginger commented, "Last night was amazing. Thank you" Kageyama caressed Hinata's face and replied, "Feel free to come back any time you want to go for another round; or just any time" Hinata nodded and said, "I should get home. I'm sure the neighbors are worried about what they heard last night. Plus the ex doesn't come back until later. Gives me time to get the door fixed" and he chuckled.

  
Kageyama nodded and said, "Call me if you need anything" Hinata climbed out of the bed and began scouring the floor for his clothes. Once he found them all, he put them on one by one. He ruffled his hair and said, "Bye Kageyama-kun"

  
Kageyama watched him leave. He was upset Hinata wouldn't stay longer but he was more than satisfied with how last night went. He knew Hinata would come back at some point. If he didn't come on his own, Kageyama would just retrieve him anyway.

  
Hinata walked over to his apartment where he saw police officers standing by his front door. An officer stopped him in front of the complex and asked, "Are you Shoyo Hinata?" Hinata nodded and asked, "What's going on officer?" The officer whose nametag read, Sawamura, replied, "Well, Hinata-san your boyfriend was killed last night" Hinata blinked and asked, "How?" Officer Sawamura responded, "Uh, it's a little graphic but it seems as though something pierced his chest and it snapped his aorta, so he bled out"

Hinata didn't know how to react. He wasn't upset and he kind of wanted to thank whoever did it. He was safe from the asshole's clutches, finally. He then asked, "Do you - uh- know who did it?" The officer looked kind of nervous. He pulled something out of his pocket and said, "This not was placed on the scene. Do you recognize the handwriting?" Hinata read the note,

**I'd do anything for you Hinata. I love you**

He shook his head. He was flattered but also a little creeped out. He had a helpful stalker apparently. He wasn't complaining though.

  
The officer commented, "Looks like you have an angel on your side" Hinata nodded and smiled. He then asked, "Can I go back in or is this a crime scene?" The office shook his head and replied, "Oh, no, you're all set. We just had to stick around for you, hoping you'd show up, or else we'd have to file a missing persons report on you. Also we got someone to come fix your door" Hinata nodded in understanding and then walked up the stairs to his apartment on the second floor.

  
He walked inside and realized, he had a lot of cleaning to do...

  
His ex left the apartment a mess last night. Even Hinata's favorite lamp was shattered on the ground. He sighed and began his clean up, tossing out everything that belonged to the douche.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama was tired. Tired of waiting on standby for Hinata to make a move, that never came. It had been two days since their glorious night together. He had to make another move himself. That's how he found himself scribbling out another note to Hinata.

He snuck into the locker room before practice and slid the note into Hinata's locker before quickly escaping, as to not be seen by anyone.

  
Hinata came in for practice that day, chipper as ever, now that he didn't have to worry about the threatening presence anymore. He opened his locker to get his practice clothes out, and a piece of paper fell out. He read the note closely. It read,

  
**You're beautiful Hinata. I'd love to stare into your eyes forever.**

The note had the same handwriting as the one that was found in his late ex's hand. Hinata wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or freaked out. _How did they get into the locker room? Was he in danger?_ He shrugged off his worries and got changed to practice.

  
Once he got out of practice he went back to his apartment. There waiting for him were two men who he knew very well; they were his ex's two buddies who sometimes helped the douche terrorize him. "We know it was you. You killed him" One of the men said. The other spoke up, "We don't care as much, but you owe us now" "How do I owe you?" Hinata asked incredulously. "Your man was our number one piggy bank. Now that he's no longer in the picture, we need a new one" "Oh and you're a pro athlete so we KNOW you have money. The deal is, pay up every Friday or we beat your ass like we used to, except worse than we ever did"

  
Hinata stood there dumbstruck. "You have until Friday. We'll be back" and then they turned and left. Hinata entered his apartment and sat on the couch exhausted. He just couldn't catch a break. Someone always wanted him in pain.

  
Kageyama heard that thought as it escaped from Hinata' mind. He instantly became frustrated. He decided it was time to make another move to protect his little sunshine. 

He set up the guest room to be used. He had bought a bunch of silk rope and set it aside. 

Tonight he was going to finally bite Hinata. He called Kuroo to let him know of his plan just in case things went haywire.


	4. Our Love is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Our Love is God from the Musical Heathers :) <3

Kageyama quickly flew over to Hinata's place using his bat wings. He silently slipped in through the fire escape and snuck up behind Hinata. Hinata was sitting on the couch, half asleep, watching the TV.

  
Hinata was so focused on the TV that he hadn't heard or seen anyone come inside so he was shocked when a hand gripped his hair and tilted his head to the side. Afraid to move, Hinata just sat there, eyes wide in fear. In a flash something dark came into his view and then there was a sharp pain in his neck. _Am I getting stabbed? No. There are two points of impact. How the HELL did anyone get in?_ His thoughts began to fade along with his consciousness.

  
Once Hinata was clearly drained out of consciousness, Kageyama approached from the front. He licked the blood off his lips and stood there trying to regain his focus. He was just so overwhelmed with how GOOD Hinata tasted. Kageyama thought Hinata's semen was great, but his blood was even better. It was so sweet that he expected to get a cavity with one drink.

  
Once he focused himself again, Kageyama picked up Hinata like his bride, and escaped out the window, flying back to his apartment. Once he arrived he strapped Hinata's hands together with one of the silk ropes. Then he did the same with his ankles. There was no way he'd subject Hinata to the chafing of actual ropes.

  
The bed itself was covered in silk sheets. It was a perfect room for a perfect mate. The finishing touch was to blindfold Hinata. Kageyama wasn't ready to reveal himself yet, afraid to freak out his loved one. 

  
He then left the ginger to sleep, placing a glass of juice and a cookie on the bedside table. It was a classic stunt for anyone who had just donated blood, to help replenish. Kageyama then went to rest in his own room, turning on his end of a baby monitor to keep an eye on Hinata. He quickly fell asleep, satisfied with the presence in the other room.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up to darkness. It couldn't have still been night, he was only asleep for a few hours. He then tried to move his limbs but realized quickly that his wrists and ankles were bound in a soft material. He then remembered how he "fell asleep". He reached and felt his neck, feeling two small holes. _What the actual fuck_ , he thought.

  
Not a minute after, he heard a door open. "Hello?" he greeted the unknown person. No one answered. Instead he felt what felt like a glass, pressed to his lips. The person tipped the glass slowly so that the liquid met Hinata's lips. Hinata drank the liquid, easily realizing it was orange juice. After sipping some of the juice, something else was pressed to his lips. It felt grainy and hard so he opened his mouth to greet it. He quickly realized it was a cookie; chocolate chip.

  
He ate the cookie quickly and was given the juice again to wash it down. _What a nice kidnapper_ , he thought. The other person chuckled and for a second Hinata thought he had said that aloud, but he knew he didn't. That was strange. He held out his hands and said, "I have some questions, if you're willing to answer. You don't have to speak, just right yes or no in my hand"

  
Kageyama thought for a moment before using his finger to write "yes" in Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled in response and began rattling off questions.

  
"Am I safe here?" "Yes"

  
"Are you the one who killed my ex?" "Yes"

  
"You saved me. You're my hero" Kageyama smiled endearingly.

  
"Is this blindfold to hide who you are?" "Yes"

  
"Will you ever show me who you are?" "Yes"

  
"Last question. I won't run away, so can you untie my feet?" A brief pause "yes"

  
Kageyama was true to his word and untied the silk rope around Hinata's ankles. He then watched as Hinata got on his knees and crawled closer to Kageyama using the dip in the bed to judge his location. _How smart_ , Kageyama thought. Then Hinata reached his tied hands up. He felt Kageyama's face for his cheek and then pressed a chaste kiss there.

Hinata spoke softly, "Take care of me, I'm in your hands"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's how the next two days went. Kageyama would feed Hinata, Hinata would talk about himself and ask questions, and then Hinata would sleep. Friday finally came and Kageyama knew today was the day. He would put Hinata's newest predators to death, in front of Hinata himself.

  
Kuroo walked into the guest room by himself. He spoke, "Hey kid. I'm going to show you something today. It might scare you, or it might not. We're bringing you back here afterwards but we'll give you space to process everything" Hinata frowned in confusion and said, "You're not the one I've been talking to" Kuroo snickered and replied, "Nope. But you'll see that big dummy soon. Until then you're stuck with me, and we're taking a short trip"

  
Kuroo then picked Hinata up and threw him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. They took the elevator down and snuck out the back entrance. one in the car and moving, Kuroo pulled off Hinata's blindfold. Hinata looked at Kuroo and said, "Hey I know you. You were with-" he stopped talking when he realized they were at his apartment.

  
Kuroo got out of the car and pulled Hinata out afterwards. As soon as the orange hair was in sight, the two jerks came out of hiding. Kuroo smiled at them and said, "Gentlemen, I reccommend doing this in a more secluded area so you don't get caught. Say how does the abandoned park down the street sound?" The men shrugged and everyone got in the car.

  
Kuroo drove the short distance and then parked. They all escaped the vehicle and walked into the park. Hinata looked around and spotted Kageyama standing by his lonesome. Hinata smiled and went to run to Kageyama but was yanked back by the rooster headed man. "You're not going to want to do that"

  
Hinata looked at the man confused but was interrupted from his thoughts when tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber stood in between Kageyama and Hinata and one of them spoke, "I assume you're paying us instead of the fag?" Kageyama smiled sadistically and said, "Sure, if you mean paying back" 

  
The idiots looked at him confused and one asked, "What are you on about jackass?" Kageyama just started impatiently tapping his foot and countered their question with one of his own, "Tell me, how often were you assisting the dead guy whenever he hurt Hinata?" They answered back honestly, "Ehhh on occasion. Why? what's it to you pretty boy?" "Well if anyone hurts Hinata, I make it my business"  
The two men laughed and the other man asked, "Oh yea? And what do you think you're going to do about it?" Kageyama gave his best acting as he pretended to think and then let out an evil looking grin as he said, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you... oh wait, that WAS the plan"

  
Hinata watched as Kageyama's eyes suddenly glowed crimson and his canine teeth grew longer. _What the_ \- Hinata's thought was interrupted when Kageyama suddenly lunged at one of the men. His face grew into one of horror as Kageyama's hand completely pierced through the man's chest, fingernails sharp as glass. He pulled out the man's heart, squeezing it in his hand. The now heartless man collapsed in a heap; dead as dust.

  
The still living idiot screamed in terror as he attempted to run away. Kageyama began giggling maniacally as he used his vampire speed to get in front of the runaway. He lifted the man by his hair, before placing his other hand on his shoulder and snapping his neck. The only problem was that Kageyama underestimated his strength and ended up tearing the man's head straight off his body. he cursed under his breath when blood splashed on his face.

  
Hinata, filled with shock, dropped to his knees in fear. He killed them. No. He SLAUGHTERED them. _Sure the assholes had it coming but, what the HELL was that?!_ he thought. Kageyama dropped the head in his hand and slowly approached Hinata. Hinata looked up and Kageyama flinched at the fear in the ginger's eyes. Hinata spoke, "Why?" His voice came out cracked and pitchy. Kageyama crouched down, held Hinata's chin and said with a straight face, "Our love is God"

  
Hinata shook his head and said, "We don't decide who lives or dies. You could have just called the police" Kageyama gritted his teeth and said, "They did nothing for you before, what makes you think they'll change now?" Hinata snapped his head to avoid Kageyama's gaze. He said nothing.

  
Kageyama growled and said, "Bring him back. Now" Kuroo took hold of the back of Hinata's shirt and lifted him to his feet. Hinata turned his head back in time to see Kageyama sprout a pair of bat wings, and take off into the sky. Hinata was even more dumbfounded as he was led back to the car. 

  
Hinata had several questions in his head. The first came out, "Won't the police find the bodies?" Kuroo just smiled and said, "We have one on the inside, Daichi Sawamura. His boyfriend is one of us" Hinata quickly added, "And what ARE you?" Kuroo smirked and asked back, "What do you THINK we are?" Hinata looked at his feet and replied, "I'd say it but I still wouldn't believe it" 

  
"Best you save your questions for him then; like you have been the passed few days" Hinata flushed at that, realizing he had basically told Kageyama his life story over those days. This was all becoming too much for him, all at once. 

They arrived back at Kageyama's apartment and Kuroo delivered Hinata to the guest room before going over to Kenma's

  
Hinata sat alone in the room replaying the scenes of what he had just witnessed. _What was Kageyama? Would he hurt him?_ Just then he remembered the notes that were left for him. The first note had said, "I love you" and Kageyama had just said, "Our love is God" Hinata flushed to himself, replaying it in his head. Kageyama loved him?

  
He wanted answers to all his questions and he was determined to get them. He bravely got off the bed and left the guest room. This time he knew which door to go to. He turned the door knob and heard the shower running. His decision was to sit and wait on the bed for the man of the hour to emerge from the bathroom.


	5. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another SMUT chapter, shoutout to a certain Barstool Sports podcast in here ;)

Kageyama cleaned the blood off himself in the shower. While he was showering, Kageyama heard his bedroom door open. He just figured it was probably Kuroo but was pleasantly surprised to see the smaller man on his bed.

  
He dropped the hands that were toweling off his hair and breathed out, "Hinata-kun" Hinata just said, "You've been calling me just Hinata. Why stop now?" Kageyama shifted his footing and then Hinata patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kageyama cautiously sat down and remained silent. He looked down at his hands and frowned. 

  
Hinata questioned, "How long have you been like this?" "I was born like this" Kageyama answered.

  
"What exactly are you?" "A pure blood vampire"

  
"Why did you kill them all and then take me?" "To protect you"

  
"Why are you protecting me?" "Because I love you and our love is God" 

  
Hinata's eyes widened, hearing those words with his own ears.

  
"How can you love me when we've just met?" "You're my destined mate"

  
"What's that?" Kageyama explained the concept and how he knew Hinata was his. "So that's what happened that time?" Kageyama nodded and continued to look down. Hinata was straining for eye contact to make everything Kageyama said the truth. He took his hand and placed it on Kageyama's cheek, forcing Kageyama to look up and at him.

  
"I want to see them again. Closer this time" Hinata said softly. Kageyama forced his eyes to change and then his fangs to protrude. Hinata stared at the red for a good minute before taking his thumb to lift Kageyama's upper lip, to see the fangs, as you would a dog to see their teeth. He pressed a finger to the fang's point, piercing the skin and drawing a small amount of blood.

  
Kageyama inhaled the sweet scent. Hinata noticed the reaction and said, "Lick it" Kageyama's red eyes flashed open and grew dark. He opened his mouth and sucked on Hinata's finger. "What does it taste like?" Hinata curiously asked. Kageyama just muttered, "Sweet"

  
Hinata pulled his hand away and said, "I forgot to thank you" "For what?" Kageyama questioned focusing on Hinata and his scent. "For protecting me" He then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Kageyama's lips and the other man returned the gesture happily. Hinata quickly pulled away though, and said, "Bite me" Kageyama's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "W-what?"

  
"Bite me, as a thank you" With that he craned his neck and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side. Kageyama just stared in awe, until Hinata snapped, "Kageyama just do it. Don't let my 'thank you' go in vain" Kageyama flinched but leaned forward. He licked Hinata's neck causing the ginger to shiver. Then he slowly pressed his fangs into the soft tissue.

  
Hinata winced but put his hand around the back of Kageyama's neck. Kageyama only drank a small amount, as to not go crazy. He pulled his face away from Hinata's neck after placing a chaste kiss on the spot he bit.

  
Hinata smiled and asked genuinely, "Hey Kageyama, how does one finish the mating process?" Kageyama blinked and replied, "You'd have to become half vampire" Hinata gave the most excited reaction and asked, "I can?!" Kageyama nodded and put his hands on Hinata's hips as the smaller man climbed onto his lap. 

  
Hinata then chimed in, "Hmmm, before you untie me, since I won't try to escape, what do you say we have some fun like this?" Kageyama raised and eyebrow in suspicion so Hinata continued, "Do you still have the blindfold? Let's make this exciting shall we?"

  
Kageyama pulled out the blindfold and covered the other's eyes with it. He then lifted Hinata's hands off of him and laid Hinata back on the bed. Kageyama pulled his own shirt off and then pulled Hinata's over his head, stopping at his wrists.

  
Kageyama withdrew his fangs and began kissing Hinata all over. Hinata wiggled at each ticklish spot. Kageyama then tugged at the top of Hinata's jeans to ask for permission. Hinata bit his bottom lip before saying, "Go for it big boy" and he chuckled at the ridiculous name.

  
Kageyama listened and unbuttoned and pulled off Hinata's pants, then underwear. This time Kageyama was going to use his special trick: the Gluck Gluck 9,000. _**(Made famous by the podcast Call Her Daddy)** _He put both hands around Hinata's dick and moved them in opposite ways, and then gathered saliva in his mouth. Once he felt he had enough he put one of Hinata's twins in his mouth and swished it around, careful to not bite it. All together it was messy, noisy, and sloppy.

  
Hinata was taken by surprise and quickly felt himself reaching the edge. He called out, "Kageyama I'm close" Kageyama then lifted his head away from the balls, only to deepthroat Hinata in entirety. It was the finishing touch to the best blowjob Hinata's ever had. Hinata came quickly, and it was clear to him that Kageyama had swallowed it all again, so he asked, "If you're a vampire, why do you swallow cum? Shouldn't it be even more disgusting?" 

  
Kageyama answered easily, "Well semen is actually nutritious to us, and yours is almost as sweet as your blood" Hinata hummed, processing it. Kageyama then began to prepare Hinata. The fingers went in easier because Hinata was very aroused. The ginger then said, "Kageyama, put me on top"

  
Kageyama did as asked, flipping the both of them so Hinata was straddling Kageyama's hips. Hinata took his hands and tried to help Kageyama take off his pants and underwear, though he wasn't much help with his wrists being tied.

  
Once he felt bare skin, Hinata used his hands to help guide Kageyama inside. Hinata sat down slowly, taking in all of Kageyama. He let out a soft moan and then leaned forward slightly, putting his hands on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's hips, one of his favorite spots.

  
Hinata then started to rock on his own, panting and moaning with his movements. Seeing it so up close turned Kageyama on even more. Hinata's head just hovered over Kageyama's so the latter pulled Hinata's head down to press their mouths together. Now he could feel in his mouth whenever Hinata moaned. 

  
Kageyama couldn't hold back anymore as he held onto Hinata's ass and started thrusting his hips into Hinata. Hinata broke apart from the kiss to let oud a louder breathy moan. Hinata continued to ride Kageyama, targeting his own spot.

  
Kageyama let out a warning, "Hinata, where do you want me to cum?" Hinata climbed off of Kageyama and said, "If you swallow mine all the time then I want to try yours" Hinata positioned his head between Kageyama's legs and Kageyama assisted in sliding his cock into Hinata's mouth. The ginger began to suck and lick all over before Kageyama released into his mouth.

  
Kageyama watched as Hinata licked his lips and swallowed it all. _So this is how hot it was to see someone else swallow your cum_ , Kageyama thought. Hinata then commented, "Hmmm it's not horrible but I don't see the appeal" Kageyama just replied, "Well it tastes better when you're a vampire" Hinata hummed in response.

  
Kageyama then pulled Hinata back up. He moved Hinata to put him on his hands and knees before mounting him. He thrusted into Hinata and commented, "Time for your round 2" Hinata laughed and allowed it. Kageyama put his hand around Hinata's smaller dick and started to switch from playing with the head, to pumping, to fondling his testicles. Hinata very quickly lost all control and came in Kageyama's hand.

  
Kageyama pulled out and laid Hinata back on the bed. He had already licked his hand clean so he put Hinata in his mouth and licked him clean as well. Kageyama then pulled the blindfold off and untied Hinata's wrists. Hinata rubbed where the silk was and then reached up to tangle his hands in Kageyama's hair. "Ah now I can do this again" and he pulled Kageyama down to kiss him.

  
Hinata then blurted out, "So how do I become a vampire?" Kageyama gave him a straight face and answered, "Hinata, vampire is a permanent life choice" Hinata rolled his eyes and said, "That's not what I asked. If this is what forever feels like with you then I'm down. Our love is God remember?"

Kageyama flushed and interlocked their fingers. Hinata continued, "So are you going to let me spend forever with you?"

  
Kageyama claimed back his right hand and recalled his fangs, biting his finger. Hinata watched closely as Kageyama put his now bleeding finger in front of him. "Do I just drink your blood?" Kageyama nodded and looked for any sort of doubt on Hinata's face, but there was none.

  
Hinata opened his mouth and sucked on Kageyama's blood from his finger. He felt a sudden thump in his chest before he fell unconscious. What Kageyama didn't tell him, in fear of him changing his mind, was that there was no guarantee it would work. The blood not only kills the drinker, but also gives the human the vampire DNA. it takes about 4 hours to a day for the DNA to transition all the way.

Kageyama called Kuroo who came over with Kenma in tow. They all waited together. Those were the longest hours of Kageyama's undead life.


	6. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter and will be the last of focusing on KageHina for a while. Next I will do SakuAtsu per request!

Right on the 4 hour mark the small man began to stir from his deadly slumber. They all watched on as Hinata's eyes snapped open, bright red. He leaned forward in the bed, dazed. 

  
Hinata looked at Kageyama's making eye contact, which triggered the mate response. He covered his ears and curled into a ball under the covers. Kageyama quickly took hold of Hinata's hand, silencing the high pitch noise. A small _ow,_ could be heard in his head before Hinata jumped onto Kageyama, hugging him tightly. Kageyama quickly pulled the blanket around Hinata's naked lower half.

  
Hinata looked at him confused before he noticed the presence of two more individuals. He flushed and wrapped his entire body in the blanket. Kuroo spoke up first; he said, "Hey kid, welcome to the family, I'm Kuroo Testuro. This here is my mate Kenma Kozume" Hinata's eye flickered between the two and then looked back at Kageyama.

  
Kageyama frowned as he tried to figure out why Hinata wasn't talking aloud like he normally would. He then heard one word in his head, _thirsty_. Kageyama knew what that meant. He quickly left the room, Hinata following like a lost puppy dog.

  
Kageyama reached into the fridge and pulled out a blood packet labled AB. He handed it over to Hinata who stared at it. The freshly made vampire punctured the bag with his fangs, sucking out the blood. He closed his eyes, soaking in the newly acquired taste. Once the bag was drained he finally spoke, "That was better than I thought it'd be"

  
Kageyama chuckled and said, "Nothing beats my blood though" Hinata raised and eyebrow curiously and the other pair of mates joined them in the kitchen. Kenma said softly, "Your mate's blood will always be the best tasting blood to you as a vampire" Hinata stared at Kenma and blurted out, "Hey wait a minute, I know you! You're that gaming YouTuber, Kodzuken!"

  
Kenma flushed at the recognition and Kuroo snickered before saying, "Oh look another competitor for me" Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms and said, "Not happening. He's mine" Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama's arms and reassured him, "Forever" Kageyama flushed and hid his face in Hinata's hair.

  
AS a joke, Hinata then bit Kageyama's arm, sucking a bit of blood. Kageyama briskly pulled his arm away and looked at Hinata like he was crazy. Hinata just giggled and licked his lips. He commented, "Hehe, Kageyama is sweet" Kuroo cracked a laugh and Kenma chuckled along. Then Hinata asked, "So what all can I do now?"

  
"Super strength, hearing, and speed. Blood is now 80% of your diet. You already know the other 20% is red meats and love juices" Kuroo said. Hinata giggled at the term 'love juices' and Kageyama chuckled along. Kuroo and Kenma just rolled their eyes at the childishness. 

  
Kenma wanted to go play more games so he an Kuroo left and then Kageyama told Hinata, "We need to get you a rune so that you can continue doing human things" Hinata looked at him in confusion so Kageyama added," Runes are enchanted tattoos that make it so you can go out in daylight, control your vampire tendencies better, and allows you to consume garlic or make contact with crosses or other religious symbols" 

  
Hinata nodded in understanding and then asked, "Where's yours?" Of all the times Kageyama was naked with him, he had never noticed a tattoo. Kageyama turned around and showed Hinata the back of his shoulder. Etched there was a black crow with wings spread wide. Hinata then said, "Whoa, I want one as cool as that!" Kageyama smiled and replied, "You could get a matching on. Mates often do that when they meet each other"

  
Hinata smiled and let out a happy noise before wrapping his two arms around one of Kageyama's. "They should still be open. If you get dressed we can go" Hinata nodded and ran back to the bedroom, putting his clothes on in record speed. He came back and Kageyama looked him over. His eyes were still bright red and he had obvious sex hair. Kageyama smirked lightly before ruffling Hinata's hair gently. Then off they went to seal the deal.


	7. MSBY Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of SakuAtsu :)

What an awful day to be a vampire.

  
Sakusa had just turned 23 and was finally going to play pro volleyball for the MSBY Black Jackals.

He showed up to the first practice of the season and took in the sights around him. There were men already practicing while others chatted. One player with blonde hair was fidgeting with a volleyball while another man surrounded him. The blonde looked slightly annoyed as the man with the platinum spiked hair bounced around him with excitement.

  
Sakusa laughed to himself at the other man's pain and was beginning to turn around when he actually made eye contact with the annoyed one. Just like that, a shrill noise sounded in Sakusa's head. His heart dropped and he put two fingers to his temple as the noise begun to give him a headache.

  
He winced and tried to ignore it but it was too much. He knew the sound wouldn't go away unless he made contact with his mate. He refused to though, and debated smashing his head against the wall in hopes of stopping it. He turned away from the other two men and made his way over to the nearest wall.

  
He was snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shook it off and turned around. The sound somehow got louder. He slowly started losing his balance as his head began to spin. This was going to be hell.

  
He stumbled for a moment but the hand caught him again, this time under his arm, helping lift him back up. He swatted the hand away, stabilizing himself. Luckily his hand had briefly touched the other hand and the sound stopped. Sakusa sighed and opened his eyes, finally free of the noise.

  
He looked at the other man who looked kind of pissed but also worried. The blonde questioned, "You 'kay there?" Sakusa took a step back and said, "I'm fine" He made sure his mask remained on his face, as a precaution.

  
"Ya could at least say thanks" Sakusa just said flatly, "I didn't need your assistance" He pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and lathered his hands in it. He offered some to the blonde who accepted only because it was offered. "What's yer name huh?" "Sakusa Kiyoomi" Sakusa then shook the other man's hand now that they were clean and the other responded, "Miya Atsumu"

  
After shaking his hand Sakusa shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid any further touching. He couldn't believe it. The man in front of him was meant to be his mate. He sighed once more and then said, "If you'll excuse me" but Atsumu followed close behind and asked, "What position ya play?" Sakusa hunched and replied, "Wing spiker" 

  
Atsumu grinned and added, "Well I'm yer setter, so ya gotta be nice to me, or I won't set to ya" Sakusa gave him a pointed glare and just shrugged, before picking up his pace to get away from his mate. Atsumu also picked up his pace and said, "You're an interesting one. I like it. I'm gonna call ya.. Omi-kun" Sakusa just muttered, "Please don't"

  
Atsumu finally stopped walking and said, "I'll see ya later Omi-kun!" Sakusa made his way to the bench area to stretch on his own. Once he was stretched, the coach came out and Sakusa removed his jacket as well as his mask.

  
They all gathered on one side of the court and introduced themselves. When it was Sakusa's turn Atsumu blurted out, "So ya DO have a face!" Sakusa rolled his eyes. His mate was stupid. Or at least he thought he was funny. Either was this was not a good match. 

  
After introductions they began to practice. He had to admit though, Atsumu was a decent setter. He set balls that were easy to hit. They practiced for a bit, and when they were dismissed, Sakusa was first to throw on his jacket and mask and leave, not even showering, for disgust of using the communal showers.

  
When he made his way out he was caught by Atsumu. The setter said, "Wait give me a sec and we can swap numbers" "I'd rather not" Sakusa retorted. Atsumu rolled his eyes and said, "Humor me Omi-kun" Sakusa hunched and stood there waiting for the blonde to return. He did and they swapped numbers. Atsumu smiled and said, "I can tell we'll be good friends Omi-kun" Sakusa just put his phone away and turned away and left without another word.


End file.
